


Time Heals All

by IantosCoffeeIsTheBest



Category: COE - Fandom, Janto - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: CoE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest/pseuds/IantosCoffeeIsTheBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in between day 3 and 4 of COE...I couldn't bare Ianto dying so I HAD to write a fic where Jack saves him!. Gwen and Rhys are also included in this, they try to stop Jack from saving Ianto because of the long term effects. Janto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Heals All

*Set between Day 3 and Day 4 of COE, almost an alternative ending but scenes from eps are referenced*

Jack knew that once he awoke again he would be numb. He knew that Ianto would still be dead, and he would still be alive. He hated his immortality, if only he could share it with the one he loved then nothing else would matter, but the fact was he couldn't and it hurt him to watch everyone around him die knowing he would never be able to join them. He never believed in heaven, hell he had seen death and Suzie told them there was nothing in the darkness, but he hoped that one day he would be re-united with everyone he loved, in the end he would have peace. He didn't know how it would come about, but he knew that this couldn't be it, there had to be something out there, alien or not, that could help him. Fact was he was tired of everything, of the world, of dying, of watching people die, he just wanted a way out. Deep down he knew there wasn't one.

He lay there in what felt like death for longer than he thought, hoping it was all another nightmare and that when he woke up Ianto would still be alive and composed as ever, knowing him he would have his suit still intact, not a crease in sight and that smirk on his face that he did when he knew Jack loved. But when he opened his eyes he saw Gwen leaning over him and knew it was all real, and just wanted to die again. His heart hurt and he could feel the bile making its way up his throat. The tears began to rise and fall, much like his breathing, but not Ianto's. Ianto was dead.

It took him a while for him to get up, Gwen understood. She knew that Jack loved Ianto even if he didn't want to show it, she knew he must have seen thousands of deaths in his years, and something told her he had just given up. Silence filled the room for almost half an hour, Jack looked up at the ceiling knowing he couldn't face Ianto just yet, nothing could prepare him for the sight of his lover, his Ianto. Dead. Looking at it would make it real, and he wished more than anything that it wasn't.

"Beans" Jack finally said smiling, letting a tear fall from his eyes. "What?" Gwen said quietly, stroking Ianto's hair. "Beans, bloody beans!" Jack laughed, "If Rhys went to the shops then maybe I could have had more time with him, I coulda held him for a little longer" Jack said, his voice breaking and face soaked with tears, Gwen had no idea what he was going on about but she knew that he was talking about Ianto, and didn't know whether to ask. "Jack…" Gwen started, but Jack refused to listen, this was Gwen's serious tone, and he didn't want to face up to the fact that Ianto was dead. "You know he…You know he always hated public displays of affection, he always turned a bright shade of red with so much as a touch, he always said red was his colour, was…was, past tense, even my words are against me, reminding me, how can I deal with this Gwen, I can't live without him, I can't, I just can't".

Gwen kissed Ianto on the head and then turned to Jack and helped him up, bringing him into a hug, she felt the tears spread through her clothes, but she didn't care, she had never seen Jack so upset before, not even over Estelle, the love of his life before Ianto. Jack closed his eyes, he didn't want to look at Ianto dead, not yet, he wanted to savour the memories of him alive and in his arms. "Jack you've gotta face up to it, I know you don't want to, but I don't know how much longer we can stay in hear with the bodies". "Im gunna stay here are long as I like! You hear that! Yeah you, the guard in the corner, h'es my boyfriend and I will stay with him as long as I like! You can't take him away from me! He's all ' got left! Without him I am nothing!" Jack shouted, his voice echoing through the ware house. Gwen tried to pull Jack back into a hug but he pushed her away. He wanted to be with Ianto,

Jack reached down gently, mapping out Ianto's face with his fingers, bringing them over his lips and planting a gentle kiss to his mouth before lift him up ever so slightly and just holding him. "Come on Ianto, your not meant to leave me, not yet, were supposed to grow old together, remember?, me you, with loads of cats, like the people in that movie you love, the one I said I hated but you know I liked it, I just didn't want to admit it. Were supposed to have children and get married, I know you said it was a stupid idea and that we wont be technically married, but you know I didn't care, spending all of our lives together is what marriage is about. I know you laughed when I brought it up but Ianto, baby, you were supposed to plan it with your amazing organisational skills, we'd have red roses everywhere and you'd make the cake with your amazing culinary skills and you would have to hide it away so that I didn't get my hands on it. We'd adopt a girl and boy and call them Charis and TommyJoe, I know I said that I wanted to call her Alya, but you can have your way, I promise. Just please don't leave me." Jack shook with every strangled breath he took, bringing Ianto closer and repetativley kissing him.

Gwen stood back, she knew she couldn't do anything and it pained her to see Jack like this, to see her friend dead. It was then she decided Torchwood was a curse. She walked up to Jack and laid a hand on his shoulder, rubbing her thumb soothingly, and this time Jack didn't shrug her away. She knelt down beside them and remained quiet. "You know" Jack begun, "I was gunna ask him to marry me when this was all over…" He pulled out a red velvet box from his grey coat pocket and opened it. Inside was a pure silver ring with the words 'Forever' written inside the band. Small red gems coated the outside in a perfect line, sparkling in the light. Gwen was shocked. "Its…its…" Gwen began, never once had she seen this coming. "Beautiful" Jack whispered looking directly at Ianto, "Just like him". "He would have loved it" Gwen said a little quietly than she planned, "Red is his favourite colour, and he looked damn fine in it" Jack joked. He looked back up to Gwen and said "I've been planning it for months, ever since Tosh and Owen I just wanted to make the most of the time we had left, I knew it wouldn't be long before something else would happen, but I didn't think it would be this soon" Jack mumbled whilst fiddling with Ianto's hair. "Another Torchwood wedding" Gwen muttered, "Yeah, but this one would be perfect, nothing would go wrong, not with my Ianto. For him I would make It perfect." Jack croaked.

"I know you probably think that I never really loved him, that Captain Jack Harkness dosent know how to love, I know Ianto thought it too, he even said as much, but in the end he knew. When I said loved him they weren't just empty words, I meant them… Never in all my years, no one that I have met have affected me as much as he has. I don't think I ever knew really what love was until I met him. Sure I'd got married numerous times and had a kid, watched them die around me, but never has it hurt this much, never has someone made my heart ache like Ianto, if I wasn't around him I would miss him, hell I couldn't even cope for ten minutes without hearing his voice. I know you probably think that pathetic but its true, there's something about him that is…different, it brought us together like we were meant to be. This never should have happened." Jack went on, not letting Gwen get a word in edgeways. These things had to be said, whether Ianto could hear or not, someone had to know.

"He talked about you all the time, when you weren't there. Every sentence started with 'Jack this…and Jack that' I don't think he knew he was doing it, and the look on his face when he mentioned your name…his eyes lit up and I've never seen him smile so much, I was jealous, it's gotta be said" Gwen told Jack, remembering. "I find that hard to believe" Jack said knowing that this didn't sound like Ianto and Gwen was probably making it up to make him feel better. "No, I'm being serious, and this one time we got a little drunk and you know how Ianto is when he is drunk, he's very talkative! Aha!...well he was saying…he said that he thinks he's fallen for you, and that he didn't know how to tell you or how you would react, he said that you were his soul mate and he couldn't live without you…he started blabbering on about how I have Rhys and that I should keep my hands off of you, according to Ianto I'm not allowed to so much as look in your direction suggestively, and that you were his" Gwen laughed. Jack smiled "I would have loved to have seen that, Ianto all protective" "You should have, I felt quite threatened" Gwen joked. "Never get on the wrong side of Ianto, he has his ways of getting to you, he's more observant than you might think" Jack smiled stroking his lovers cheek.

"All the years I have lived, all the centuries I have fought through, never once have I used anything for myself, its always been to protect the greater good, and the world, and that's what Torchwood stands for, but I think its time I took something for myself, the world has been saved do many times and no one knows it, screw them, all that they have brought in this world is pain and suffering, some people on this planet don't deserve to live while someone as talented and honest as Ianto dies. He has so much more to live for than this, and im gunna make it right" Jack spoke passionately, not once taking his eyes off of Ianto. "Jack what are you saying?...Jack, what are you gunna do, Jack?" Gwen said, her voice getting louder as she spoke, she saw that look in Jack's eyes, he was up to something. "Ill be back Ianto, I promise, Just hold on a little longer, It'll be worth it, just know that I love you" Jack said aloud, lying Ianto back down on the floor and taking off his coat to act as a pillow. Jack took something out of his pocket, it was a sort of locket in the shape of a pentagram, it glowed brightly as Jack placed it carefully around Ianto's neck. "Look after this for me, I love you so much" Jack said kissing Ianto on the lips and then the head, "I love you".

"Jack for god sake talk to me! What are you gunna do? Jack?" Gwen called running after Jack as he walked away. "I'm gunna bring Ianto back" Jack said picking up his pace, "But how?, Jack there is no way you can do that!" Gwen sternly trying to catch up with him, "The rift, I'm gunna harness what's left of the residual energy and magnify it so that I can go back to just before Ianto dies and save him" Jack shouted back. "But Jack you can't! Even you said the first day I joined Torchwood, don't mess with the rift, look what happened when Owen brought you and Tosh back from 1941! Jack listen to me! The aftershock would splinter through time, you said it yourself! Jack Ianto's dead, and I don't want him to be any more than you do, but we can't change that, we cant!" Gwen wailed knowing that what Jack was about to do could permanently damage the world, she couldn't stand by and let it happen.

"JACK, BLOODY HARKNESS stop for a second and think about what your doing!" Gwen ordered, she knew this was going against everything Jack lived for, and everything he and Torchwood believed in. "What about the Space-Time continuum? Jack?" Gwen screamed angry now, Jack was being wreck less and she had to stop him before it was too late. "So you did listen when I was talking then?" Jack laughed getting in the nearest car he could find and starting it up. "Fuck the time- space continuum! Ianto always hated the philosophy anyway" Jack called laughing once again. Gwen jumped in before Jack could take off, her door still open as he drove away.

"What if the times collide and were stuck in the dark ages, come on Jack, think about it, we'll have portals to other time zones, other worlds all around, masses of people will die, the human race can't survive that Jack! You can't risk all that for one man!" Gwen retorted, trying to get the captain to see sense. "I can and I will! Ianto is worth it, and so much more…without him thousands of people would have died anyway, I'm just re-setting the balance" Jack grunted, sick of explaining himself, speeding to the Roald Dhal Plass. "Can you live with the fact that you killed millions of people and turned the world to shit for nothing!" Gwen shrieked, "It's not for nothing! It's for Ianto! Nothing matters except Ianto!".

The car was silent for a moment; Gwen had run out of things to say and actions to take. Jack was hell bent on bringing Ianto back and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way. "God Jack, will you listen to yourself, everyone you've ever saved will die, anything you've ever done will be worthless Jack…How will Ianto feel?" Gwen said texting Rhys to meet her, she was going to need back-up. "Don't you talk about him, he'll be fine, he'll never know, we'll be together that's all that matters" Jack shouted. "Honestly, I swear it's like talking to a brick wall! Ianto will find out what you've done sooner or later, and how do you think h's gunna feel when he finds out your risked the whole of the world for him, that many deaths on his shoulders, he's gunna feel awful Jack, he's gunna hate you!" Gwen told him, "At least he'll be alive!" Jack outraged, putting his foot down on the gas pedal.

Gwen continued to talk some sense into Jack, but he refused to listen. No one could talk him out of what he was doing, he was beyond caring. All that mattered was Ianto and the deaths before that just fuelled his rage. When they arrived Jack practically jumped out of the car, knowing that he would have to find the spot where the rift was active by detecting radiation particles with his wrist strap. His home was no longer there; all that was left was the ruins of what once was their hub, a hole in the ground where he was blown up. Gwen paced around waiting for Rhys to turn up, she couldn't handle Jack on her own and needed a plan. Jack slid down into the bomb site, listening to the distinct sounds of beeping until the light on his device turned green and he shouted with joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Aha! I knew I'd find it…right now for the sonic plate, erm, where did I put that?" Jack mumbled finally happy and closer towards bringing his lover back .

"Sonic plate, sonic plate, ohhh where the hell did I hide it! Its at times like these that I need Ianto…Ianto, oh god, Ianto, Think Jack!" Jack mumbled to himself smacking the front of his head with his hand in a crazy attempt to remember. "Oh, oh ive been so stupid! Its been there all along!" Jack said again to himself walking passed Gwen and running towards Ianto's flat near the bay. Ianto moved there so he could be closer to Jack and get to work quicker, Jack said it was so that they could check on each other, but really Ianto knew that it was so that Jack could keep an eye on him, he was awways so protective.

"Jack, where are you going now! For god sake man talk to me!" Gwen called pissed off, Jack was silent, he was never silent. "Stay here, ill be back in a second, just going to Ianto's flat to get something" Jack called back. "Here we go again" Gwen mumbled running after Jack whilst texting Rhys shell be back soon.

When Jack approached Ianto's flat he stopped, took a deep breath and got the key out that Ianto gave to him. As much as he said it was just Ianto's flat, they both knew it was the both of theirs; they spent most of their time there when they weren't in the hub or battling aliens. Gwen had never been there before so she felt out of place when she first walked in. She saw it was very ordered and neat, nothing way out of place and there was a clear colour scheme to the house; red and blue. Ianto and Jack's favourite colours. She saw the picture frames on the mantel piece, they were of Jack and Ianto together. She had never seen them before, she didn't even know they went to these places, she always thought they were cooped up in the hub 24/7. She laughed. She picked a photo up in her hand, it was in a silver frame, and was slightly heavier than shed expected. The photo was of Ianto with ice cream on his nose, his face was wrinkled with disgust and Jack was half in the picture with an the culprit Ice cream in his hand, licking it like nothing had happened. "He always said he hated ice cream" Gwen laughed stroking Ianto's face in the photo. She placed it back and glanced over the other surrounding photos.

Many were of occasions, like Ianto's birthday or the team's celebration parties which they held after a tough case, sometimes Owen, Gwen and Tosh just went home and rested, but other times they stayed for a little while enjoying the satisfying feeling it gave them. There was one in the centre of Ianto and Tosh on the sofa in the hub, laughing about something, they obviously didn't know the camera was there, and Gwen thought it must have been Jack behind it. She knew that Ianto and Tosh were the best of friends, they just clicked and when Ianto wasn't with Jack you were sure to find him with Toshiko. There was one photo that caught her eye, it was at the very end, slightly hidden behind the others, it had a post-it not on it, written in Jack's handwriting, it read 'Ianto don't even think of pulling this one down, or else, lots of love and kisses, and the occasional hard-on, Jack –X-'. Gwen laughed again, typical Jack. She could see why Ianto didn't want it up, his suit was ruffled and creased, half of the buttons were undone revealing some of his pale flesh, Jack's hand was on him, claiming him, his hand half in Ianto's shirt. His tie was between Jack's teeth and Ianto was looking up into Jack's eyes with so much lust, his head resting backwards on Jack's chest. Jack however was doing his best impression of Ianto's mischievous face, with one eyebrow raised looking at the camera. They were meant to be.

Gwen exhaled, this was all getting too much for her, she wanted Ianto back too, but she knew that no one could cheat death. She went to sit down on one of the royal red sofas when Jack came in and stopped her, "Please don't sit there, that's Ianto seat" He pleaded. She froze, looking back at Jack and apologised, "Sorry, I just didn't think" She said smiling and leaning against one of the walls feeling out of place. Jack sat down on the seat next to the one Gwen was going to sit in, his seat, and he placed his head in his hands. This was the calmest he had been since he woke up. Gwen was tempted to go and comfort him but she knew that he didn't want her right now, and she understood that. "Gwen, I know you don't agree with what I am doing but I promise you that neither you, Rhys, or your family will be hurt ok?, I know more than Owen, I've travelled in time and space, to galaxies and planets that haven't been discovered yet, I know how the rift works, I've studied those blue prints over and over, just trust me on this" Jack spoke, a little muffled because his head was in his hands.

"How can I trust you when I know the repercussions of what your about to do, I'm sorry Jack, but I can't just sit here and let you destroy the world". Gwen explained, knowing she had to think of something a quick. "Where did Ianto put that bloody thing?" He mumbled, racking his brain to remember what his partner had said about it. Gwen left Jack to think whilst she wondered back over to the photo frames again, that one photo just stood out, she picked it up again. "Jesus Jack I didn't know photos frames were this heavy, is it supposed to be a paper weight?" She muttered, not knowing if he would respond, but she wanted to be civil. "What?" Jack said not really listening, "This photo frame, it's bloody heavy, what's it made out of, Lead?" She said looking back down at the photo once again. "That's it!" exclaimed Jack, "Ianto you are a genius! A very, very cute one". Jack jumped from the sofa and snatched the photo frame out of Gwen's hands, "What are you going on about Jack?" Gwen asked whilst Jack attempted to pull something from the back of the photo frame.

"The sonic plate had been behind this photo all along, I knew there was a reason I loved that man!" Jack smiled, hugging Gwen, "Thank you" He said before running back out the door again, and making sure he locked it when Gwen was out. Gwen followed Jack as he ran back to where the water tower once stood and saw Rhys slowly jogging towards her. "Rhys!" She said with delight, hoping he could help her out, "You alright luv?, look, I'm so sorry about Ianto, he was a good bloke" He said looking at both Gwen and Jack when he spoke. "What's going on here then?" He asked after Jack didn't reply and looked busy with something technological. Gwen looked at her husband and then at Jack worryingly, "Jack's doing something stupid, he's trying to bring Ianto back, look, I can't really explain 'cos trust me you won't understand how, but it dangerous, very dangerous for everyone involved and could bring havoc on the whole world if Jack messes with it, he won't listen to me, so I need you for back-up, just encase" Gwen said explaining the situation to her husband and hoping he would understand. "Don't listen to her Rhys, I can fix this, I can make it right again, I just need Ianto, he's all I need" Jack muttered placing a metal object down on the floor and pressing some buttons on his wrist strap.

"Look mate, I know you loved him, and he loved you, but sometimes you have to let 'em go, I believe they are taken for a reason, and you don't wanna mess with that, come on, let me and Gwen take you home" Rhys said trying to talk Jack down, Gwen standing next to him backing him up. "I don't want to let him go, I want him back, with me, in my arms, I wanna be able to hold him and tell him how much I love him" Jack said, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sure he knows that already Jack, don't ya think?, come on, you two sped every passing minute together, I'm sure he would have picked up on it by now, let him rest in peace, come on" Rhys spoke again, losing in on Jack with every sentence. "No, I'm sorry Rhys but I'm not living without him, I can't, I'm bringing him back and nothing is gunna stop me, you hear that! Nothing! So leave me alone and get on with your lives while I get the only thing that matters in mine back!" Jack shouted, wondering how far he will go to stop them.

Rhys looked at Gwen, and then said "Sorry luv, but I don't think there's nothing we can do, he's stubborn as old boots, and to be honest I don't think I'd win if I fought him". "Jack, come on, please, think of what The Doctor will say, Ianto is at rest, and as hard as it is to say it he's better off that way, out of the danger and the hurt, he's at peace, nothing can hurt him, Ianto would want you to let him go" Gwen calmly said, holding Rhys' hand. "I'm sorry, but he's more important to me than you'll ever know" Jack said before pressing a button on his Vortex Manipulator and sighing, "Jaaaaaack!" Gwen shouted. "What have you done?". Before she knew it there was a spurt of yellow light, and little particles surrounded Jack, spreading out over Gwen, Rhys and he whole world.

When they woke up again the light was gone, they were in the same place but something was different, they could smell something in the air, and the sky was darker. "Jack! What have you done! What's happened? Where are we?" Gwen asked worried, she held Rhys tighter, he hadn't a clue. "Were back just before me and Ianto go to tackle the 456, now listen to me closely, you have to avoid yourselves ok? It's vital that you don't cross your own time line. Go to Ianto's flat, here's the keys, stay there, no one will know its his, we purchased it with a fake name and it can't be traced back to Torchwood. Go, stay out of sight, and don't, under any circumstances meet your selves." Jack ordered. "What are you gunna do?" Rhys asked a little shocked, taking in all the information, "I'm gunna go get Ianto".

Jack's eyes lit up at the mention of his lover's name. A smile made its way across his face and his heart skipped a beat. Ianto was alive. Alive. Jack ran towards the MP's building and tried his best to go un-noticed, he didn't have his coat, it was with Ianto back in their own time zone, so he blended in a little better. He knew his original self would be in a car on the way to the building by now and he had to stay away from him, but he still had to get to Ianto. He got in through the back door, disguising himself as a cleaner as he walked the halls. When he got nearer to the room he froze, he sat his Ianto, alive and well, and he couldn't help but shed a tear. He was alive.

Jack swallowed and then watched as his original self and Ianto walked into the containment room with the 456. He waited until he saw himself leave to give the guard outside instructions about closing air vents and getting gas masks and hazard suits. Then he barged into the room, beckoning Ianto towards him and pulling him closer. "Jack?" Ianto looked back at him surprised by his quick appearance. Jack kissed him passionately before holding him and not letting him go, "Jack, your crushing me, get off!" Ianto moaned, wriggling free of Jack's vice-like grip. "Oh how I've missed your welsh complaining!" Jack laughed taking in Ianto in front of him, alive. "Jack, what are you on about?, You seem…different" Ianto commented, confused. "Look, no time to explain but I need you to do exactly as I say, ok?" Jack told him seriously, Ianto did his best to listen because he knew there was something going on that was higher than him or Jack. "Yeah, Yes, what do you want me to do?" He asked curiously.

"I want you to take this, it's a contaminant convertor, it'll take harmful gasses and lower their danger to minimal, converting them to less harmful gasses to the human body…" Ianto was about to say something where Jack stopped him, "…Now I have no time to explain how it works, I know that was what you were going to say, but you need to just trust me on this, I'm gunna put it on you now ok, its gunna hurt a little but believe me its gunna save your life!" Jack said fiddling with the small device. "What do you mean? Jack? Why are you acting all weird for?" Ianto asked. "Ianto please, just trust me on this, can you do that?" Jack pleaded, his eyes welling up, he knew this was his only chance, this was his one shot, this opportunity only came once and he had to do it right. "I trust you" Ianto said composting himself. Sure he had many questions but he silenced them, he knew Jack would explain later. "I love you, you know that?" Jack said giggling a little, "As a matter of fact I do, but I love you even more" Ianto said truthfully, "We'll see" He said clicking the two buttons at the end of the Contaminant Convertor together, activating it.

"You ready?" He said a little worried, Ianto could hear the nervousness in his voice, "Ready" Ianto said as Jack placed the small metal object in the small of him throat, under his tie on his skin. "That's cold" Ianto complained, smirking a little, "You've had worse" Jack joked, letting go of the two buttons and hearing Ianto gasp as nine small pipes ejected out of the object and inserted into his skin. "Jesus" Ianto coughed, his voice a little raspy, trying to get used to the air flowing into his body from both his mouth, and now the device at his neck. "I'm sorry" Jack said kissing Ianto's forehead, "Are you ok?" He asked, worried. "Apart from a large amount of needles being pressed into my throat for no apparent reason, I'm find Jack" Ianto said sarcastically, feeling around the foreign object attached to his throat. "Same old Ianto, always complaining!" Jack smiled, bringing Ianto in for a kiss, and then brushing him down. "God, ive missed you so much" Jack told him desperately. "Your talking in riddles Jack, what the bloody hell are you going on about?" Ianto asked once again, knowing something was clearly up. Jack placed his finger underneath Ianto's chin and said softly "Ill explain later I promise, just go back in there and fight that monster, I'll be back in a second, I love you".

As Ianto turned around Jack was gone, he creased his brow confused. He had no idea what just happened, but had to focus on the thing in front of him. He raised his gun to the glass and as if on cue, Jack came blundering back into the room. They both tried to combat the savage alien together whilst the teleporting Jack made his way back to Ianto's flat for Gwen and Rhys.

"What's happened? Where's Ianto?" Gwen asked as Jack walked into the room, her face fell when she saw her friend and work colleague was nowhere to be seen. Gwen and Rhys were on the sofa, cuddled up just staring into space. Jack knew they had been looking around, things were not where they were before, and the place wasn't how Ianto had left it. "I've sorted things out, I attached a Contaminant Converting device to him, it will exchange the gasses that the alien releases into less harmful ones, but chances are he'll be knocked out for at least half an hour in a comatose state, but he will be fine, I just need to wait until he unconscious until I can switch the bodies" Jack explained to them, his mind racing.

"I don't like the sound of that" Rhys said, looking down at Gwen, "Me neither" Gwen agreed looking at Jack in confusion. "It's the only way, if I switch the bodies then time wont splinter, Ianto will still technically be dead, as long as he doesn't see his dead self it'll be fine, well as fine as it can be with what's happened" He explained sitting down on the sofa opposite. "That's bloody brilliant!" Rhys said, getting up and patting Jack on the back, "Yeah, it is, but there's one slight problem, how are you going to switch the bodies, our Ianto is back in our time, he didn't come through when we went back" Gwen explained knowing this was far from ok. "I put a Amathyseian crystal on Ianto before I left, it's made from the same metal as my wrist strap and can teleport the wearer to my current location, I have thought about this you know!" Jack told her, annoyed that she would think his plan was faulted. "Ill say it again, bloody brilliant!" Rhys chirped, smiling and patting Jack on the back once again,. "Thanks" Jack said a little dully, forcing a smile to his lips.

"So what do we do now?" Gwen asked looking up at Jack, "We go back to the building, freeze the cameras on the image of me and Ianto dead, go in, grab Ianto and bring him back to the flat, then ill transport dead Ianto into the building, place him next to me before I wake up, then we'll wait it out until were back to the time this all started, our previous selves will disappear and well deal with the aftermath, clear?" The Captain explained, knowing he was talking a hundred miles an hour but it was the only way, they were short on time. "Right, so do you want us to come with you?" Rhys asked before Gwen has a chance, "No, I've gotta do this by myself, just please…"Jack explained before Gwen cut in, "Don't cross our time line or bump into ourselves, yes I know!" She repeated in a fake American accent, imitating Jack, causing them all to laugh.

"I'm going, see you in an hour with Ianto! Oh god! I can't believe I've done this!" Jack retorted excitedly. "You aint don't it yet, go, we'll be fine" Gwen told him before he rushed out of the door. "That man needs an award!" Rhys told his wife, "No he needs sectioning" Gwen joked, sighing as Rhys sat back down on the sofa to join her. "Ahw Gwen, cut him some slack, the poor man just can't cope without the one he loves, I feel for him, I don't know what I'd do without you" Rhys defended, pecking Gwen on the lips, "I never thought I'd see the day, you defending Jack Harkness of all people!" Gwen joked, a little surprised, "He's an alright guy once you get to know him, and I've gotta admit he's less cranky when Ianto's around" Rhys added. "You got that right, I don't know what I'd do if Ianto didn't keep Jack in line, I don't know how he does it?" Gwen replied relieved that Ianto was going to be fine. "I don't wanna know" Rhys began, "Knowing them its either sex or Jack's scared of Ianto and his threats" Gwen laughed.

Meanwhile Jack was back in the building, the gas had been safely removed and cleared, and the coroners and paramedics made their way in to either save or cart away those less fortunate. Jack walked up to the control room, knowing that it was the heart of the security systems and cameras. He typed in an override that Tosh has taught him when she was alive, and he replayed the footage from ten minutes ago, just of him and Ianto unmoving. He thought for a second, how beautiful it was that they died together, in each other's arms, Jack kept his promise to Ianto that he would never forget him, and he wished he could have been mortal and died with the man he loved.

Jack made his way back down the stairs to the room which held the 456 and his unconscious Ianto. He entered and then froze, his heart hurt seeing them like that, it was as if Ianto had died all over again. He began to sob, but he knew he had to be quick, so he composed himself and leant down to Ianto to check he was still alive. For a split second Jack couldn't find a pulse, but then he removed his shaky hand and placed it on Ianto's neck once again, and felt a faint pulse. He kissed Ianto on the head and said, "I told you I'd come back my love" Jack said kneeling down next to the comatose Ianto. He pressed numerous buttons on his wrist strap and took a deep breath before reaching for Ianto's hand that lie next to him. He pressed the final button and slowly Ianto's dead body appeared in another blast of yellow light.

Jack went over to him, smiling with tears falling from his eyes, his Ianto was dead, but he still had one alive, it wasn't selfish, it was beautiful. He leant down and kissed the deceased Ianto on the head, removing the necklace and kissing his lips and forehead. "I told you I'd be back, didn't I?, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done, Just rest now, know that I love you and did all this for you". With that he gently dragged cataleptic Ianto over to the side, and placed dead Ianto in his place, kissing him once again on the head and muttering that he loved him, he put both deceased Ianto's and Jack's hands together and left them, stumbling towards the door with his unconscious lover in his grasp.

He struggled to get himself and Ianto out of the building unseen. He passed various people, hiding quickly as soon as his saw them, it didn't help that Ianto hadn't woken up yet, he really needed his co-operation. Jack found a coroner's trolley and placed Ianto on top, covering his lightly with a white sheet, and knocking the coroner out cold, stealing his white suit to pose as him. He knew if Ianto was awake he would be laughing at him right now, but he'd tell him in time. Jack wheeled Ianto out of the building undetected, stole a van and drove it not too far away from his and Ianto's flat, so that they couldn't be found. He opened the back of the van to check Ianto was ok, and was surprised to see him waking up. Jack smiled uncontrollably when his eyes opened and looked up at him. "Wakey-wakey sleepy head" Jack joked softly, "You ok?" Jack asked a little worried. "All the better for seeing you" Ianto replied sleepily, "Where am I? How did I get here?" Ianto asked, "Don't worry, all that matters is that you're safe". Jack bent down and pecked Ianto on the lips, "I love you Ianto Jones, and don't you forget it!" Jack announced, "You too" Ianto managed to say, slowly getting up.

"Let me help you" Jack said holding Ianto's waist and helping him down out of the van. He wasn't fully awake yet and still was a little groggy, but Jack let him rest his weight on him, helping him walk towards his flat. "Where to then captain?" Ianto teased, trying his best to walk unassisted. "Your flat, once were back there ill explain everything" Jack told him, bringing him closer. "Ok" Ianto said, not in a mood to argue, he tried his best to stay awake for Jack's sake.

Once they reached the flat Ianto was welcomed by both Rhys and Gwen, they hugged him hard, and it was all a bit awkward. "Anyone would think I've been gone for days!" Ianto exclaimed, laughing, but then stopping himself as it pained him. The room went silent and Ianto looked towards Jack, "What?" he said, confused. "You have been mate" Rhys finally said, "What do you mean?, Jack?" Ianto pleaded, wanting to know what exactly was going on. "Ill tell you once you've got some rest, look you can barely keep your eyes open" Jack smiled, planting a chaste kiss on Ianto's head, "But I want to know now" Ianto asked sweetly, "I know baby, I know, but its best you rest first, you'll need the energy" Jack muttered, helping Ianto to lay on the sofa. Ianto didn't protest, laid his head on the arm of the sofa and was out cold.

"How the hell are you gunna explain this to him Jack?" Gwen said a little too loudly causing Ianto to stir. "Keep your voice down Gwen, he's sleeping!" Jack whispered, checking on Ianto before closing the door to his living room. "Im sorry, but this aint gunna be easy to take, why don't you just no tell him, its probably for the best" She advised, looking at Jack for any sign of agreement, "No, I can't do that, I've just got him back, Im not gunna lie to him, I wont!" Jack said raising his voice a little. "Alright, alright, its on your head" Gwen said quieter than she did before, "You can't say I didn't tell you". "Gwen?" Jack called as she walked away, "what?" She called a little annoyed at Jack. "Thank you" he said looking at her thoughtfully, "Both of you, you helped me and ill be eternally grateful, I'm sorry about the things I said but I just wanted to get him back, can u understand that?" Jack asked both Gwen and Rhys.

"Its all right mate, I understand, and Gwen does too, just don't take him for granted and treat him well yeah, no one gets second chances, your one luck fella!" Rhys exclaimed as Jack nodded and walked back into the room where Ianto was sleeping.

Jack knelt down near the sofa, stroking Ianto's hair. He gently lifted his lover's head and sat on the sofa, placing Ianto's head back down onto his lap so he could keep an eye on him. He smiled to himself as he traced Ianto's face with his hand, liking how he felt so soft. Jack took Ianto's hand and laced it with his own, he had missed him so much and had to think of a way to explain the events of today.

Hours had passed and it was nearly night fall, Gwen and Rhys had refused to sleep in Jack and Ianto's room as they said they would be "Scared for life" Jack just laughed and showed them to the spare room with the less comfortable bed, and they fell asleep until morning.

Their time line had been and gone and they were lucky not to have crossed their former selves. Jack was ecstatic that his plan had worked and he vowed to spend every living day with Ianto. He told Gwen and Rhys they could go home and that they were under no threat, his medalling seemed to go un noticed and he thanked them for their help once again. "Good luck Jack, I'll see you tomorrow" Gwen said leaving the flat, "Thanks Gwen, Rhys, Bye" He called watching them as they left. "Jack?" Ianto called from the sofa, feeling better than he had done, "I'm here" Jack said practically running over to his man. "Do you think you could take this out now, it's starting to annoy me" Ianto told him running his hands over his neck, "Yeah, come here" Jack said, lifting Ianto's head from the sofa and sitting next to him. Jack pressed the two buttons together again and the metal pipes fixed back into the device, he placed it on the coffee table and looked back at Ianto. "Ill just go get the medical kit, your better off putting a plaster over it encase it gets infected" Jack informed him, "Ark at you, Doctor Harkness. Did you become a doctor over night?" Ianto teased. "No but I know how to take care of my man! Now where do you keep your medical kit?" Jack asked, "Under the sink" Ianto replied with a smile, "Of course you do" Jack said walking into the kitchen to find it.

"I'm not a baby you know, I can put a plaster on myself, it's not a very complicated task" Ianto told Jack after he swabbed the incisions with anti-septic and went to place a large plaster over the wounds. "I know, but I just want to take care of you, is that a crime?" Jack explained smiling and then smoothing the edges of the medical tape, "Thanks" Ianto said, putting his hand up to touch Jack's handy work. "Uh, uh, uh, no touching!" Jack exclaimed, gripping Ianto's wrist gently and trailing a line of sweet kissed up it, "Jaaack!" Ianto squealed, clearly ticklish, "You love it really Jones" Jack told him smiling. Jack snuggled closer towards Ianto, wrapping his arm around him, "I missed this" Jack said, intriguing Ianto. "You what?" Ianto asked, "I missed being this close to you, holding you without a care in the world" Jack explained. "Jack, tell me what happened".

Ianto lifted his head from Jack's chest and looked up into his eyes. "Promise not to hate me, and let me finish?" Jack asked moving his thumb in soothing circles on Ianto's arm, "I could never hate you" Ianto replied, leaning up so that he could reach Jack's lips. He kissed him, letting his tongue fight for dominance before handing himself over. "Mmm" was all that the men said until Ianto pulled away, "Go on, I'll let you speak, I won't interject, just tell me truthfully, and don't leave anything out".

Jack held Ianto closer, "Well, you know today when we battled that alien, it released toxic gas into the containment room we were in, and that's how you became unconscious?" He began, "Yes" Ianto agreed, "That gas was toxic and it should have killed you" Jack continued, "But it didn't" Ianto added smiling, "That's because I wasn't supposed to be there, what I'm trying to say is, you were meant to die on that day…you did die on that day" Jack paused knowing that Ianto would have questions. "I don't get it, I haven't died, look I'm fine, were fine, I'm not dead Jack" Ianto explained cautiously, "Your not dead because I went back in time two days using the power of the rift, and saved you" Jack told him softly, "But you said that we shouldn't tamper with the rift, that it could splinter and make cracks through time zones, like what happened when Owen brought you and Tosh back from 1941?" Ianto retorted from memory, "Yes, but I had to get you back, Gwen and Rhys tried to stop me, but ended up coming back with me and helped me save you" Jack said stroking Ianto's cheek, "You did that…for me?" "Yes" Jack replied, "You went against every rule you've set, everything you and Torchwood believe in, to save me?" Ianto questioned, "I couldn't live without you Ianto, I just couldn't" Jack sobbed, tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh Jack, what am I gunna do with you, eh?" Ianto comforted him, hugging him, and kissing him. "Thank you, thank you for bringing me back, and thank you for being here with me" Ianto said with gratitude, "Who else am I gunna be with?" Jack joked, "I thought you'd be mad?" He finally said after a couple of seconds, "Jack, I could never be mad at you, but you shouldn't have risked so much for me, you should have let me go Jack, I'm not worth risking the whole of the planet, and so many lives, I am just one person" Ianto explained. "No, stop, don't speak like that, you mean everything to me, and I'd risk everything, hell I have risked everything for you. I love you so much Ianto and I can't bear to live without you" Jack said cupping Ianto's face and bringing their forehead's together.

"I'm sure in time you would have got over me Jack, like I did with Lisa, you could have moved on, found someone else, why did you jeopardise it all for me? That was stupid of you, so stupid, but I'm here and alive, so thank you, but just, don't do it again…please?" Ianto told him, worrying that everything that happened now would be his fault. "I couldn't move on Ianto, not without you, I'd rather die, but I couldn't, I can't die, so this was the only reasonable thing I could do" Jack told him, "Reasonable? Huh, reasonable is when you treat someone nicely even though they've done the most stupid thing ever! Jack what's gunna happen now? Is the world gunna turn to shit?" Ianto asked. "Well monitor it, but nothing's happened yet, it was worth it to be with you again, do you forgive me?" Jack pleaded, "I forgive you, but Jack I'm gunna have to go someday, and you have to promise to let me go, you can't mess up the world just for plain old me, think of the bigger picture, the lives at risk" Ianto went on. "I can't promise that, but I can promise you I'll try to follow your wishes" Jack aid truthfully. "Well that's just gunna have to do" Ianto said smiling, "Thank you again, I really do love you!", "I know" Jack said bringing him closer. "I know".

"Jack?" Ianto said after a while, "Where's your coat?". Jack looked down at Ianto and said "I…it doesn't matter, I guess I'll have to get a new one, where does one looking for an exact replica of that coat go?" He asked Ianto mockingly, "Don't worry ill sort it, just look after this one yeah?" Ianto told him getting up from the sofa, but then being pulled back down again by Jack. "You don't need to go yet! Stay with me for a little longer?" the captain pleaded, "But I'm getting pins and needles" Ianto explained with a whiney tone, "Please" Jack begged, "Oh, alright, just for a little bit, seeing as you were the handsome hero who saved me!" Ianto giggled, kissing Jack's cheek bashfully. "Don't I get more than a kiss? I did risk the whole world for you after all" Jack informed him cheekily, "Your never gunna let this go are you?" Ianto asked, knowing full well that Jack used anything as an excuse for sex, but he guessed that he did save him, and he hadn't thanked him properly yet. "Nope!" Jack smiled placing his finger under Ianto's chin and tilting it upwards so his lips could reach his lovers. As Jack pushed his body closer to Ianto he felt something dig into his side, he placed his hand in his pocket trying to figure out what is was when he remembered about the ring he was going to give to Ianto.

Jack stopped kissing Ianto for a second, thinking about the ring and when the right time was to ask him to marry him. "Jack?, What's wrong?" Ianto asked anxiously, looing deep into Jack's eyes, "To hell with it" Jack cursed, knowing they would probably not get another moment alone like this, planning to make the most of it. "Yan, you know that I love you don't you?" Jack asked, stiffening, making Ianto wonder what was going on. "Yes, you've told me a hundred times today already!" Ianto told him, "And you know you said that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me?" Jack asked once again. "Vaguely, yes…Jack, what are you up to?" Ianto asked, feeling Jack move off the sofa and kneel down on one knee in front of him. "Jack, seriously! You're not… are you? Jack?" his boyfriend asked, making no sense and quite clearly panicking. "I know it's probably too soon, and I know how you feel about the whole 'marriage' thing, but I love you, and I hate not being with you, there isn't a second in the day that I don't think about you, and I may have forever but you don't. So I was wondering, would you do me the great honour of marrying me?" Jack blurted out, pulling the ring from his trouser pocket and showing it to Ianto.

Silence filled the room. Ianto sat gawping at the ring, and then back at Jack, not knowing how to react, he never thought Jack would propose to him. Sure they'd talked about it, and joked about it on occasion, but now it was really happening and he was stunned. "Yan, say something? Anything" Jack asked cautiously, scared Ianto might say no, "Ianto?" he asked again. "Yes" Ianto mumbled, "I'm sorry?" Jack asked, wondering if he heard that right. "I said yes! I will marry you!" Ianto said louder, jumping up from the sofa and helping Jack up to his feet, kissing him profusely and tearing up a little. Jack took the ring out of the red velvet box and placed it on Ianto's ring finger, standing behind him, pulling him into a hug and letting the ring sparkle in the light. "Perfect" Jack said, "Just like you".

"It's beautiful Jack, thank you! Oh my god! Were really doing it! We're getting married!" Ianto giggled uncontrollably, staring at the ring on his finger, astounded. "Looks like it" Jack joked, "Are you sure you wanna do this? Your not just saying it cos you don't wanna hurt my feelings, cos you can say no, you know?, and the ring? Does it fit ok? Do you like it? Cos you can change it if you want? I know…" Jack went on, Ianto interrupting him, "Jack, shut up!", "Sorry" Jack muttered, kissing the top of Ianto's head. "Come 'ere you" Ianto said turning around in Jack's embrace and bringing him in for what seemed like the longest and most passionate kiss they've ever shared. "Hold on one sec" Ianto said pulling away and walking into the bedroom, "Ianto, where are you going?" Jack asked with a confused look on his face. Ianto had already made it into the bedroom by this point and popped his head around the door to answer back, "To call Gwen of course! I want to tell her the good news!" he said, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "You can do that later, together, now I wanna make love to you" Jack grinned, stalking up to Ianto and taking the phone from his hands.

Jack pushed Ianto back onto the bed slowly, holding the back of his head for support and letting him fall on top of him. Neither of them said a word, they just looked longingly into one another's eyes, feeling the love that the other felt for them, and it was over powering. "Bloody hell" Ianto said croakily, his voice seeming louder, filling the silent room, "I know" Jack laughed, planting a small kiss on Ianto's lips. "Now shhh, let me take care of you" Jack continued, cupping Ianto's cheek with his hand and kissing him once more. This is the most affectionate he had ever been, and when they made love it was sweet and gentle, opposed to nights when they fulfilled their lust and need for each other. This was different, they spent time exploring one another's bodies, mapping out each crease and scar they had, kissing every inch of flesh that was exposed, and moulding into each other's bodies. By the end of it Jack held Ianto close, humming softly as they fell asleep tangled together, sharing warmth.

The morning after Jack left Ianto to make him breakfast, it has been a while since they had breakfast in bed and with the acceptance of his proposal the night before he was in a good mood. When he walked in he found that his Welshman was on the phone, a couple of high pitched squeals followed startling him a bit. "Jesus Ianto, give me warning when your gunna squeal like a girl! I really dropped your breakfast, and believe me im not making it again! I swear that toaster hates me!" Ianto just laughed knowing that Jack was the man who had lived many years and could use the most complicated pieces of technology, yet he couldn't work a toaster. Ianto grinned sheepishly "one I wasn't squealing, I was screaming, pigs squeal, and secondly cant a man be excited about his own wedding" then went back to talking on the phone. 'Who is it?' Jack mouthed, 'Gwen' Ianto mouthed back, flapping his hands about for Jack to keep the noise down. "Making me breakfast in bed…yeah I know…mmm" he spoke into the phone, smiling as Jack placed the tray in front of him and sitting down next to him.

Jack leant over and placed a kiss on Ianto's cheek. "Morning my beautiful, cute, funny, adorably sexy fiancé" He spoke softly, shifting closer to Ianto and grinning like the cat that got the cream. "What are you after?...and did you just call me 'cute'?" Ianto said registering Jack's unusual behaviour, "Cant a man compliment his soon-to-be husband without wanting something?" Jack said nuzzling into Ianto's neck and placing a few chaste kisses as he went. "Yeah, I know, I don't know what's got in him either" Ianto spoke into the phone to Gwen, "You, hopefully" Jack said straddling Ianto's waist and kissing his lips. "Jack! Stop it! I'm on the phone" Ianto mumbled as Jack pulled him on his back on the bed, lying his body across his lovers and starting to move the overs away from him. "Jaaaack! Not now, later, come on, get off" Ianto said smacking Jack's arse and wriggling in an attempt to move him, but he wouldn't shift.

"Sorry about that Gwen, you were saying?" Ianto apologised, looping his fingers in the telephone cable, trying not to think of what happened last night as Jack made his way slowly down Ianto's body, kissing warm skin as he went. Meanwhile Gwen was explaining about some dinner that Rhys had cooked her last night, which in all fairness was not very interesting and hard to use as a distraction with what Jack was doing to him. "Hold on a second Gwen, sorry" Ianto spoke into the phone once again, "Jack fucking Harkness, stop. Doing. That. I'm on the phone for Christ sake!" Ianto groaned, trying his best to keep his voice down so Gwen couldn't hear him, but she heard every word. "I cant help it if your so sexy" Jack mumbled into Ianto's stomach, "Back!" Ianto chimed into the phone, until Jack scraped his teeth along Ianto's hip bone and Ianto took in a deep breath, eyes wide, "Ianto, what's happening?" Gwen asked suspiciously, "I…I just remember I left the oven on, Jack will you go turn it off for me?" Ianto acted out, hearing Jack chuckled as he went lower. "Right...anyway" Gwen said carrying on the conversation, changing the subject to suggestion for the wedding. "Oh god!" Ianto gasped as Jack licked a strip in the inside of his thigh, "Jack!" was soon shouted after "Phone, remember?".

Jack just shrugged, not caring, took the phone off of Ianto unexpectedly and said to Gwen "Sorry, my husband-to-be cannot come to the phone right now as were indulging in hot, passionate love making, but call back in about a week when were out of the bedroom, goodbye!" He said sloppily chucking the phone to the receiver, and missing. Gwen stayed on the line saying 'What-the' before hearing very loud groans and dropped the phone feeling dirty. "Jack! You can't just do that! She's our friend and now she knows were having sex, that's just wrong" Ianto said feeling sorry for Gwen and trying to think of a way to apologise. "Sod Gwen, Why should I care when I have a sexy Welshman in my bed?, exactly" Jack told him, not giving a shit. Jack leant up and kissed Ianto on the mouth, Ianto pulled back and said "What do you think your doing?, Get back down there and finish what you started", "Mmm, I like it when you take charge" Jack said moving back down Ianto's body teasingly slowly and then surprised him by taking his entire length in his mouth straight away. Ianto gasped for the second time and embedded his hands in Jack's hair, and stroking his cheek.

Jack pleasured Ianto for less than Ianto wanted, but he climbed up Ianto's body, wrapping his legs around his waist, and rubbing his hard-on against Ianto's. "I want you inside me" Jack whispered into Ianto's ear sending shivers down his spine. "You, you what?" Ianto questioned, not knowing if he heard right, "I want you, inside me" Jack told him again, biting his earlobe. "But, but I've never done that before, I don't know how to do it properly, what if I hurt you?" Ianto mumbled unsure of himself. "Ianto, I trust you" Jack said kissing his fiancé sluggishly, savouring the taste. Ianto just looked at Jack for a minute, searching for some sign of doubt, but there was none, so he rolled over so that he was on top of Jack and said "If you're sure…Captain", grabbing Jack's already hard dick and making him groan.

It wasn't long before Ianto had lubed up both his cock and Jack's entrance, stretching it wide and slipping himself inside. He took it slow, letting Jack adjust to him, and then starting to thrust gently. "Harder" Jack called out, pushing his face back into the covers, Ianto picked up the pace, trying to aim his thrusts into Jack' prostate, and then stroking him at the same time. It didn't take long for Jack to cum, and Ianto followed after, emptying himself inside his lover and falling beside him, panting. When he had the strength to move he pulled out of Jack and got up to go get a wet wipe when Jack grabbed his wrist. "Don't" was all that Jack said, "What?" Ianto asked quizzically, "Come back to bed, leave it" Jack said a little softer this time, "But…" Ianto said wanting to clean Jack up, he knew that feeling sticky was unpleasant at times, but he left it and sank back into bed with Jack.

"Thank you" Ianto said kissing Jack's shoulder as he spooned into his back. "For what?" Jack mumbled with his eyes shut, "For this, for wanting to marry me, for everything" Ianto told him kissing his shoulder once again. "and thank you for saying yes, I know you think that it wont be legal and all that, but well know it is and so will our guests so don't worry about it, some people just aren't ready for change and acceptance, but believe me the future is so much more free". Jack said turning to face Ianto. "You know I love you don't you?" Ianto said looking into Jack's eyes, "You've told me once or twice" Jack joked.


End file.
